


The Party

by LadyBardock



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili has been nagging to get his car to go to Tauriel's party, and Fili will not let him drive... So he drives him there himself... and ends in a spot he could never predict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party

‘Can I borrow your car?’ Kili’s text in the afternoon ticked Fili off.

‘No.’ He texted back without an explanation.

‘Will you drive me to Tauriel’s party?’ Kili insisted.

‘Ask mom or dad.’ Fili replied swiftly not really caring what his brother was doing.

‘They are going out to some kind of charity ball again...’ Kili whined. Fili could easily see his face, pouting making those cute puppy eyes.

‘Tauriel says you can come with Sigrid...” Kili texted him a few minutes later.

“Mr Durin, what is so fascinating that you feel the need to play with your phone in the middle of my lesson?” His German teacher scolded him firmly in German.

“I apologise Mrs. Hienzelman.” Fili replied in his pure German. He put his phone away and prayed for the bell.

“I think Astrid is making fun of me again...” Sigrid complained to him as she found him on the way to the canteen.

“My brother’s girlfriend is having some kind of party tonight, would you like to come?” Fili had no idea why he even bothered asking. Sigrid made a disappointed face, as if any idea of parties and the idea of his brother’s company was ridiculous.

“I’m going to my aunt for dinner.” She reminded him.

“Fine...” Fili just nodded and mentally kicked himself for forgetting.

\-----

As he was leaving the parking his saw his brother running to catch up with him, something mean deep inside him wanted to just go and ignore him, but later he would get scolded by mother. He had no idea why these mean episodes kicked in from time to time, especially when Kili was talking about Tauriel, or going out with her. It just annoyed him.

He stopped and waited.

“Thank Mahal!” Kili got in and smiled. “I was worried you’d go home without me.”

“It’s not that far to walk.” Fili told him slowly.

“You don’t walk yourself, so why should I?” Kili taunted with a coy smirk. “So are you coming with Sigrid?” He asked suddenly.

“I’ll drive you.” Fili admitted slowly the decision he made.

“I’d say you’re the best bother... but you did not let me drive your car so you’re not!” Kili grinned and laughed all the way to the house.

Fili watched him go feeling some kind of joy kick in.

\-----

Fili drove him to the party not really feeling like staying, but Kili was insistent. He said there would be great food and fun, so Fili found himself among the guests drinking a beer and dancing. It was a good party, many people he knew and it was easy to relax and ease down a bit.

“So how do you like it?” Kili hung on him and smiled.

“It’s great!” Fili admitted with a smile. He saw that Kili was already a bit drunk, with a huge grin and happy.

“Dance with me brother!” Kili pulled him on the dance floor.

Before Fili could protest his strong arms were around his neck and they were dancing. Dancing like nothing else mattered. Somehow their bodies fit perfectly, they were in sync just as if their souls were in sync.

“I never knew you could dance this well!” Kili grinned at him happily.

“We have different friends and go to different parties!” Fili pointed out.

“Screw friends! I want to party with my brother! You’re the closest person for me on the planet.” Kili confessed clinging to him, his hot breath on Fili’s neck.

“Let’s party then!” Fili proposed getting two shots.

“You’re not driving tonight!” Kili playfully took the car keys.

“What?” Fili asked surprised.

“I got a room here... so just relax!” Kili playfully embraced the small of his back and winked.

After a few shots Fili was hit with a sudden notion, if Kili hadn’t been his own brother, he would interpret such behaviour as flirting. His words were taunting, his moves arousing and thrilling. They danced, laughed, joked, took part in the karaoke with dreadful results, and finally Kili pulled him upstairs into a guest room.

“Damn that was a good party...” Fili dropped half dead on the bed.

“I never knew my stiff brother could actually let go and have fun.” Kili laughed and landed next to him on the bed. He rested on his elbows and gazed at Fili with a deep blush on his face.

“You’re drunk!” Fili scolded him.

“So are you!” Kili rested on him and laughed crazily. “We have to do this more often...”

“We do...” Fili gently embraced his back and snuggled.

\-----

Fili awoke tangled in his brothers long limbs. The long legs wrapped tightly around him. A very firm cock prodding his hip. A warm breath on his neck. His own cock hard as stone.

He hated those moments when those feelings took over. Giving ideas that should never be voiced. Pushing forward urges that should never be shown. He hated himself for wishing so much from a person he should protect.

As Kili’s eyes opened and his face was adorned with the cutest smile ever. Fili had to admit it. He was the love of his life.

“I finally got you where I want you...” Kili grinned and shifted a bit. Only to lay fully on Fili. His eyes rested on Fili’s lips and in a slow move he brought them closer.

Fili almost died feeling those tender lips touch his, but as the kiss went on he realised he would die without him. As Kili hand’s with insistence took off his t-shirt he knew Kili wanted him as much as he wanted him.

 


End file.
